random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Add all your favorite quotes!
It's simple: just add your favorite quotes from your favorite characters! Duke Nukem Time for mutation-mutilation! Now you see me, now you're dead. You're beautiful when you're dyin'. It's scares tripping time! (According to wikiquote, that's what he's saying...sure.) Let's rock! Call me now, for your free whipping! Sometimes i even amaze myself. Damn, i'm f**king good! Have one on the house! I'm the king of the world, baby! You guys suck! Bullseye! That's gonna leave a mark! See you in hell! My boot, your face; the perfect couple. What are you waiting for? Christmas? What are you? Some bottom-feeding, scum-sucking algae eater? Mess with the best, you will die like the rest. Looks like it's TIME TO KILL! The bigger they are, the more they bleed! Half man, half animal, all dead. Pop quiz, hotshot: what has 6 legs and no head? You in 30 seconds. Hail to the king, baby! Yippee ki yay, mother f**ker. It's time to ab*rt your whole freaking species! Come get some! Who wants some? I'm gonna kick your a**, bi***! Die, you son of a bi***. Eat s*** and die! I'll rip your head off and s*** down your neck. Your face, your a**, what's the difference? Looks like cleanup on aisle 4! I oughta break a broom handle off in your a**! I'm an equal opportunity a**-kicker! It's my way, or...hell, it's my way! Makin' bacon! Babes, bullets, bombs. Damn, i love this job! I've got balls of steel. Yeah, piece of cake! Rockin'. Bi***in'. Hehehe, what a mess! I'm gonna put the smack dab on your a**! I'm gonna get medieval on your a**es. There's only two ways this can end, and in both of them, you die! Damn, i'm good. Damn, i'm lookin' good! Damn, those alien bastards are gonna pay for shooting up my ride. Ooh, your a** is grass, and i've got the weed whacker! It's time to kick a** and chew bubblegum, and i'm all out of gum. Damn, that's the second time those alien bastards shot up my ride! Get back to work, you slacker! Hm hm hm, wasted. Terminated! It's down to you and me, you one-eyed freak! Damn, you're ugly. I should've known those alien maggots booby-trapped the sub! My name's Duke Nukem. Game over! I'm Duke Nukem, and i'm coming to get the rest of you alien bastards! Groovy! Looks like it's time for me to go...postal! Time to crash this party! Hmm...looks like trouble in paradise! Way to go, dumb brains. Nobody steals our chicks...and lives! You're wrong, Proton breath. I'll be done with you and still have time to watch Oprah! I'm back! Holy cow! S*** happens. Shake it, baby! Wanna dance? You're an inspiration for birt**co*trol. Ready for action. Ooooh, that's gotta hurt! Somebody's gonna freaking pay for screwing up my vacation! I ain't afraid of no quake! Guess again, freakshow. Duke's coming back to town, and the last thing that's gonna go through your mind before you die... is my size 13 boot! Blow it out your a**! Get that cr*p outta here! Suck it down! Let god sort em' out. Go ahead, make my day! Alien boys! There's a new sherrif in town. You'll make a great belt. Little pig, Little pig let me in. Or I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll kick your a** in! I love the smell of bacon in the morning. It's locked, and i'm an a**-kicker, not a safe cracker. Mmmm! Who wants bacon and eggs? Hey kids, you remember i'm a professional, don't try this at home! Great, what am i supposed to use, harsh language? Mess with the best, die like the rest. That hurt you more than it hurt me. Hey, bug-eyes! New York! It's my kind of town. // If i can kill 'em here, i can kill 'em anywhere! Guns don't kill mutants, i kill mutants. I'm not gonna fight you, i'm gonna kick your a**! I could use some new boots. No disassembly required! Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of Duke Nukem. My continuing mission: to explore strange new babes, to seek out new aliens and kick their a**es. I guess pigs DO fly! You've got a lot of guts. Let's see what they look like. NEXT! I ain't ready for a gravestone yet! Dead AND ugly! Nobody move and nobody gets hurt! Ah-ah! You moved! ♫ Let's go surfing now, everybody's learning how, come on and safari with me! ♫ I'll turn you into a bait! You're blocking my sun, a**wipe! Life's a bi***, and then you die! Piece of cake! Korax Greetings, mortal. Are you ready to die? My servants can smell your blood, human. Worship me, and i may yet be merciful. Then again, maybe not. You have played this game too long, mortal...i think i should remove you from the board. Are you strong enough to face your own masters? Jebadiah Christoff I purge the wicked. The impious madness must end. I shall be the instrument of Armageddon. It has gotten out of hand. The end has begun. Goodnight, hank. Tricky YOU DO NOT KILL CLOWN! CLOWN KILLS YOU! Category:Quotes Category:Old pages that didn't have categories for the longest time